Hydrocarbons (oil, natural gas, etc.) may be obtained from a subterranean geologic formation (a “reservoir”) by drilling a well that penetrates the hydrocarbon-bearing formation. Well treatment methods often are used to increase hydrocarbon production by using a treatment fluid to interact with a subterranean formation in a manner that ultimately increases oil or gas flow from the formation to the wellbore for removal to the surface.
In the process of acquiring oil and/or gas from a well, the flow of hydrocarbons may be increased via hydraulic fracturing. The term “fracturing” refers to the method of pumping a fluid into a well until the pressure increases to a level which is sufficient to fracture the subterranean geological formations containing the entrapped materials. This results in cracks and breaks that disrupt the underlying layer to allow the hydrocarbon product to be carried to the well bore at a higher rate. Unless the pressure is maintained, the newly formed openings close. In order to open a path and maintain it, a particulate propping agent or proppant is introduced along with the hydraulic fluid to create the support to preserve the opening.
In order to place the proppants inside the fracture, proppants are suspended in a fluid that is then pumped to its subterranean destination. To prevent the proppants from settling, a high viscosity fluid is often used to suspend them. If the proppants were incorporated into composite particles that could be activated to be more buoyant, a less viscous suspension fluid could be used, which would still convey the particles to the target area but would be easier to pump into the formation.